Race Against Christmas Time
by Stephholby24
Summary: Jac and Jonny are struggling at what to buy each other for Christmas and with the event being only a week away, they both start to panic, when jonny comes up with the idea of them spending 100 on each other on surprise gifts, will they be able to get over the unorganised gift buying or will they be no better off
1. Chapter 1

**Race Against Christmas Time**

**Chapter 1**

_**Basically, i had this idea when i was at my aunts house and we were talking about not knowing what to buy people, then i thought it would be funny to do a fic about Janny not knowing what to buy each other, so in this Jac and Jonny are together, she's 38 weeks pregnant (due 7**__**th**__** January) and decide to buy each other secret gifts to a certain amount of money! I hope you enjoy reading it, if you do ill carry it on until she gives birth or something like that ...**_

It was a week til Christmas and Jac and Jonny were sitting in the consultants office looking through catalogues and browsing different websites for Christmas gifts for each other as they had got everyone elses, but after finding many gifts that they both assumed they would like, they found themselves at a loose end, in two minds about whether to buy the items or not.

"You do know that you are the most difficult person to buy presents for don't you?" Jac said, as she flicked the past of the next catalogue,

"You're not much easier yourself! The only things ive managed to find is stuff for the baby!" Jonny replied, as he searched for the new look website, in search for a nice dress for when Jac was back in shape after the birth

"Why are you getting stuff for the baby? Im not due until the 7th of January!" Jac said, tilting her head to the side as she threw a sarcastic stare in Jonny's direction.

"Because before you know it she will be here with us, in our arms! Now what do you want for Christmas Naylor!" Jonny demanded as he looked over at her.

"I don't know! I have everything that I want, You, Our house and our daughter who will be with us very shortly! What else could I need!" Jac said, blowing Jonny a cheeky kiss before she looked back at the catalogue.

"Aww you going soft on me Naylor!" Jonny said, pretending to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket.

A couple of hours later, Jac and Jonny were doing their ward rounds, Jac had been banned from doing any sort of surgery or tedious as she was heavily pregnant and could go in to labour at any moment, much to her dismay and protest she agreed to only do ward rounds and paper work as she had been granted to work up until her due date, in full Naylor style.

"Ok Mr Jones, you're wound is looking clean and seems to be healing nicely, and your sats are stable, I don't see why you cant be discharged today? Ill just go and chat with Professor Hope and see about getting you discharged ready for Christmas!" Jac said, jotting down in the notes his BP, Heart rate and observations of the wound.

Just as they walked away from the patient Jonny had come up with an idea about buying each others gift, they both walked up to the nurses station and took a seat, as Jac sat down, she held her back, she had been experiencing back pain for a while now and knew she was getting close to the labour process

"You know we were talking about what to buy each others gifts earlier, well i've had an idea!" Jonny said, eager to let Jac in with the plan that he had come up with,

"Gosh, you better tell me this 'idea' before it disappears!" Jac said sarcastically as she spun her chair around so it was facing Jonny,

"Ha, funny Naylor! I don't see you coming up with any ideas... anyway why don't we each spend say, £100 on each other, getting gifts that we think that we would like, then we have each put the effort in to getting the gifts?" Jonny explained, looking like an excited puppy, however Jac looked a bit unsure,

"I don't know, im no good at the shopping stuff its more your thing..." Jac said, nervously as she was still at a blank at what to get him,

"Come on Naylor, live a little, anyway I think it would be fun! Then everything will be a surprise and we would love it either way?" Jonny said, trying to convince her opt in to the idea,

After much deliberation and thought, Jac finally came round to the idea, after thinking about some really cute stuff that she could get for him,

"You know what, yeah im up for it, i think it will be hilarious, I could get you another Andy Murray book!" Jac said, bursting with laughter as she remembered the look on his face last Christmas when he opened the secret santa present that she had bought him.

"I do not look like Andy Murray! ... Ah I knew you bought that bloody book! I just knew it!" Jonny said, feeling accomplished as he managed to find out who bought the book he received the Christmas before.

Jac sat there with a big smile on her face, as she had managed to keep the secret for that long.

"Shall we go for a Hot Chocolate? We are due a break about now!" Jonny suggested as he held his hand out to his heavily pregnant girlfriend to pull her up, Jac took hold of his hand, using her other hand on the desk to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, she waddled alongside Jonny and made their way to the coffee shop downstairs, hand in hand.

As soon as they reached the ground floor, Jonny went and stood in the short queue whilst Jac went and saved them a booth, whilst she was alone she pulled out her phone and went in to her notes app, starting a new note page to write down her ideas of what to get Jonny,

'_something off the baby, t-shirt saying Best Daddy in the world?  
mug, keyring,  
Canvas of me and Him  
New phone as his is pants!  
Decent DVD's and not Musicals  
Shoes  
Underwear...  
_

Jonny then picked up the large cardboard cups of Hot Chocolate and carried them over to the large booth, where Jac was messing around on her phone,

"You on that sodding game again! Just give up it is impossible to get past that level!" Jonny said, placing the piping hot cup in front of Jac and sitting down opposite her, Jac quickly put her phone away, saving what she had wrote and shoved it into her scrubs pocket,

"Oh yeah I know, but it's addictive I cant get enough of it!" Jac replied, going along with what Jonny had said to save having a lecture as he tried to find out what she was writing,

"So, I saw this wee little fairy outfit for the baby on the tesco website, I might go and pick one up after work, it's so cute and it has little tights with fairy slippers sewn into the pattern!" Jonny said, telling Jac what he had found when he was meant to be looking for Christmas presents for Jac.

"Oh right, yeah I need to pop to tesco's we are running low on toilet roll and bread!" Jac said, twiddling her thumbs as she cupped her hands around the now warm cardboard cup.

"Oh Mr T called earlier, I think he wants a word about your birth plan and he wants to check you over before you give birth!" Jonny informed Jac, before he took a sip of his drink, Jac sat there wondering why Mr T wanted to check her over before she gave birth,

"Why does he need to check me over, there's nothing wrong with me! It's just a waiting game now!" Jac asked, still not able to put her finger on the reason for the check over,

"I kinda told him that you have been having bad back pains, having boughts of diarrhoea and had thrown up and a couple of occasions so he wants to check whether your in early labour or not!" Jonny said, before taking a big gulp of his drink,

"Jonny!" You panic to much ... anyway lets get back up to the ward, before everyone thinks we've gone awol!" Jac said as they both picked up their drinks and headed towards the lift as it had just opened ...

**HI,**

**I hope you enjoy this story, i will probably do a separate chapter for each of the shopping trips,**

**Jac will go in to labour on Christmas eve and possibly give birth on Christmas Day !**

**We will have to see,**

**Please read and review, **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Race Against Christmas Time**

**Chapter 2**

_... "Why does he need to check me over, there's nothing wrong with me! It's just a waiting game now!" Jac asked, still not able to put her finger on the reason for the check over, "I kinda told him that you have been having bad back pains, having boughts of diarrhoea and had thrown up and a couple of occasions so he wants to check whether your in early labour or not!" Jonny said, before taking a big gulp of his drink, "Jonny!" You panic to much ... anyway lets get back up to the ward, before everyone thinks we've gone awol!" Jac said as they both picked up their drinks and headed towards the lift as it had just opened ..._

The lift door then opened and they both walked out on to the ward, noticing Mr T and Mo sitting at the Nurses station all loved up, they had been together for a week or so, but acted as though they had been together for ages.

"Oh Great! He's going to pester me until I agree to let him examine me isn't he? And who's fault would that be for blabbing?" Jac said, her mood instantly changing as she saw the loved up gynaecologist,

"Jac, I only told him because I care about you and don't want you to be in pain!" Jonny replied, kissing her on the cheek softly as they walked closer to the pair,

"Hi Jonny Mac, Jac how are you both?" Mo asked as she and Mr T turned their chairs to face the parents to be, holding each others hand.

"We are fine, apart from back ache all is good!" Jac replied, pressing her hand against her back,

"Oh did Jonny tell you? I need to examine you, he seems worried that you might be in early labour!" Mr T said, looking up at the heavily pregnant consultant,

"Believe me, If I was in labour he'd know about it!" Jac said, letting out a small sarcastic smile towards Jonny as they all laughed at the comment.

"Right, if you'll excuse me, I have paper work and present buying to catch up on!" Jac said, as she waddled her way up to her office, as the other watched on,

"How long do you think it will be before she drops? I say a couple of days!" Mo said, keeping an eye on the consultants every move,

"It's hard to say, she's been getting back ache alot, which is not surprising considering how big her bump is, she's threw up a couple of times and had diarrhoea, could be anytime, but she's not due for another 2 weeks!" Jonny said as he began to bite his nails.

Back in the office Jac was browsing through different websites in search for something off of the baby for Jonny, she had stumbled across a few things that she could buy him as well and added them to her lift of things to get. Minutes later Elliot opened the door to the office and came strolling in,

"Ahh Afternoon Ms Naylor, how are you?" Elliot said, as he placed a brown bag containing Jac's favourite donut in on to her desk, before he went and sat himself down at his desk, placing his coffee and donut in front of him,

"Thanks Elliot, I'm fine, just looking for presents for Maconie! I don't suppose I could have the day off tomorrow to go and buy them?" Jac asked, giving Elliot the puppy dog eyes as she waited for an answer, Elliot took a long pause as he thought about his answer,

"I don't see why not! What are you thinking about getting him?" Elliot said, rolling his chair over to Jac's desk so he could see what she was looking at,

"Well I want to get him some presents off of the baby, because I have a feeling she might be joining us sooner than we expect! And then some presents off of me, if you get what I mean!" Jac explained as she scrolled through the web page.

"Yes I get what you mean, personalised stuff, like t-shirts and keyrings would be great, they're sentimental!" Elliot said, soon becoming engrossed on the shopping page,

"You're right, I was going to get him a top with 'Best Daddy' on and just a few other little bit, a new phone cos his is rubbish and a few other bits off of me!" Jac said, explaining to Elliot what gifts she had in mind. Elliot nodded in agreement as they both continued to browse through the internet.

Back on the ward Jonny, Mo and Mr T were also looking on the internet, after Jonny filled them both in with his and Jac's situation, and much to Jonnys relief they were both more than happy to help him look for the perfect presents for Jac,

"So do you have any ideas of what you're going to get her then Jonny Mac?" Mr T asked, a little clueless as to what Jac would like, but seemed to know enough about her interests over the past couple of months as her and Jonny got close to him.

"I have no idea! You would have thought that I would know what to get her as we've been together for over a year and a half, but I just don't know what to get!" Jonny said frantically browsing through the website, Mr T sat there for a moment, thinking about something that would mean something to her,

"Why don't you get her a little present from the baby and a little card and then something off of you, like a new phone because whenever she's come for her scans and you've not been able to make it, she's always moaning that her phone is ancient!" Mr T said, waving his arms around as he spoke out loud to the small group of people. Jonny then sat their absorbing all these ideas in until he came up with an idea, something special that they would both love,

"I need to go in to the town, I've got the day off tomorrow so I can go and get everything then!" Jonny said, excitedly as everything was coming together,

"So have we! Hey we could tag along and help you!" Mo said, nudging Mr T in the side, hinting for him to agree to what she was saying.

"That would be great! If you don't mind Jonny?" Mr T asked, looking directly at the calm nurse,

"Yeah sure, we can make a day of it! Jac's here anyway, she's still on paperwork and ward round duty, it's really getting on her nerves!" Jonny said, laughing as he could imagine Jac cursing at herself as she tried to complete all the patient notes and clinic letters.

Back in the office, Jac and Elliot had finished writing down all the different ideas of gifts that she could get for Jonny,

"I think we are finished with his presents now! Thanks so much Elliot, couldn't have done it without you!" Jac said, kissing him on the cheek,

"It's my pleasure Jac, I'm always here to help you!" Elliot replied, as he smiled at Jac, proud at how much she had matured and settled in to her life with Jonny and awaiting the arrival of their daughter...

**A/N**

**Hi, i hope your enjoying this fan fic, i cant decide on whether to do a separate chapter for each of the shopping trips or just jumble them in to one,**

**Also after the awful comments that certain individuals have been putting on peoples fan fics, I wont be having guest comments on my stories unless I authorise them**

**Please read and review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Race Against Christmas Time**

**Chapter 3**

_... Back in the office, Jac and Elliot had finished writing down all the different ideas of gifts that she could get for Jonny, "I think we are finished with his presents now! Thanks so much Elliot, couldn't have done it without you!" Jac said, kissing him on the cheek, "It's my pleasure Jac, I'm always here to help you!" Elliot replied, as he smiled at Jac, proud at how much she had matured and settled in to her life with Jonny and awaiting the arrival of their daughter..._

Jac then stood up, Placing the list into her pocket before walking out of the room,  
"Thanks again Elliot! I need to go and find Mr T and that boyfriend of mine!" Jac said, placing her hand on the door handle before opening it,  
"Why do you need to find Mr T? If you don't mind me asking? I thought you were finished with check-ups now before the birth?" Elliot asked, knowing that Jac only told him just over a week ago that she didn't need any more check-ups.

"Jonny told him that I've been experiencing back pains, diarrhoea and sickness over the past few days, he reckons i'm in early labour! So he went and blabbed to Mr T!" Jac explained, leaning herself against the wall,

"I get why he was worried Jac, you do look a bit pale!" Elliot said, as Jac rolled her eyes,  
"I'm fine, anyone would have back ache if they had to carry around a bump the size of a house all day everyday! And I ate something dodgy the other night thats why i've been off sorts, nothing to do with the baby!" Jac said, ruling out Jonny's and Elliot's concerns over her's and the baby's health

"I agree with you there, but It would put all our minds at rest if you got checked over Jac! Do it for the baby!" Elliot said softly, urging her to look after herself and the baby, Jac looked at the concern in Elliot's eyes, the man who she considered to be her father.

"Ok, I will go and get checked over! On one condition, You let me observe an operation? ... But im telling you im not in labour!" Jac said impatiently waiting for an answer off of the professor, who sat there thinking about what his answer could be,

"Your only observing, No back seat driving ! Oh and Ill be coming shopping with you tomorrow, I want to keep my eye on you!" Elliot said, smiling as he could see the relief and excitement in Jac's eyes that she was allowed to set foot into a theatre again

"Thank you so much Elliot, I really appreciate it! And Ok, If it makes you feel better you can tag along!" Jac said, smiling as she walked out of the door, closing it gently behind her and making her way to the nurses station, where Mo, Jonny and Mr T were having a chat about the labour process.

Jac then walked up to the group, making her presence known by banging her hands gently on the desk,

"Are you ready to do the examination? I have places to be!" Jac explained as she waited for Jonny and Mr T to stand up and make their way up to maternity,

"Were have you got to go to? You don't need to do the ward rounds for another hour or so and you've caught up on paperwork!" Jonny asked, wondering why she was in such a rush to get the examination over and done with,

"I'm observing Elliot in theatre in an hour and a half, after ward rounds, So are we ready?" Jac informed Jonny before turning to Mr T, who stood up as he spoke

"Yes, lets get this done, I have a clinic in an hour!" Mr T said, straightening himself as he got up. Jonny then stood up and him and Mr T made their way round to Jac, who was now pressing one of her hands into the base of her back, as a sharp pain shot through it,

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Jonny asked, replacing her hand with his and using his other hand to support her,

"Yes, I'm fine by back just hurts, and before you say i'm not in labour its from carrying this lump around all the time!" Jac said, before she started to walk along side Jonny to maternity, with Mr T slightly ahead in front of them

As soon as they got up to maternity, Mr T lead them into his consultation room, closing the door behind them.

"Right could you get on to the bed and put your legs a gimbo?" Mr T asked, closing the curtain around the bed to give Jac some privacy whilst she got herself sorted.

"Ready!" Jac called from behind the curtain, giving Mr T the go ahead to enter the enclosed space, as soon as he was given to all clear, he entered through the curtains, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed before putting his gloves on and examining Jac's cervix,

"Well, your cervix is still intact, everything still seems the same, the diarrhoea and sickness could be the body preparing itself for the labour process, if you lose appetite or are going more frequently come back and we will see what's happening, but I definitely think it's going to happen soon!" Mr T explained as he removed his gloves and dumped them into the cardboard kidney dish, Jac pulled her underwear and scrub trousers up and moved the sheet off of her abdomen, placing it to the side of her as she brought herself to her feet,

"So everything is fine? Nothing to worry about?" Jac said, sorting her trousers and top out as they were all bunched up at the back,

"Yep, everything is fine, no sign of labour yet! If anything changes let me know!" Mr T said, as he washed his hands.

"Did you hear that Maconie? Nothing to worry about now can we get on with what needs doing!" Jac said, as she went to walk out of the door,

"Thanks Mr T!" Jac said as she left the room, Jonny walking quickly behind her,

"Jac, what do you mean? Get on with what needs doing? " Jonny asked, as he tried to keep up with her, shocked that a 38 week pregnant women can walk as fast as Jac was now,

"I have presents to buy, baby stuff to prepare, an operation to observe and ward rounds to do! It's a busy day Jonny, everything needs to be done ready for tomorrow..." Jac said, stopping as soon as Jonny interrupted her,  
"Whats happening tomorrow, your here doing paperwork again, i cant see that keeping you busy all day!" Jonny said, more confused than ever,

"I have the day off tomorrow, to get everything sorted for Christmas and I have a few parcels to pick up!" Jac said, resting her hands on her hips, as Jonny looked on,

"I thought we were getting the baby stuff together! I cant let you carry all that stuff on your own! How about After we have finished buying each others gift's we meet up and get the baby stuff together, I can send Mo and Mr T home with your gifts!" Jonny said, placing his hands on Jac's arms,

"Mmmm sounds tempting, but you will see your gifts, then again, I could always send them home with Elliot!... you know what yes, I will message you when We are finished!" Jac said, as she walked into the lift with Jonny closely behind her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Race Against Christmas Time**

**Chapter 4**

_... "Mmmm sounds tempting, but you will see your gifts, then again, I could always send them home with Elliot!... you know what yes, I will message you when We are finished!" Jac said, as she walked into the lift with Jonny closely behind her..._

"Hold on a minute! Did I just hear right? Elliot is going shopping with you tomorrow?" Jonny said, wondering how she had managed to get him round to the idea of going Christmas shopping, he then caught up with her, both stepping in to the lift just as the doors began to close,

"You did indeed, I'm just as shocked as you are! Apparently he wants to keep an eye on me because I'm so close to my due date, I guess all your worrying and panicking have rubbed off on him!" Jac said, jokingly, as she smiled sarcastically at Jonny, who was smiling at the comment.

Moments later the lift had reached Darwin, the couple then walked out on to the ward, and turned to enter the consultants office, so Jac could collect her patient files ready to do the ward rounds before she was due in theatre with Elliot and Jonny. Just as they both entered the room they found Elliot sitting at his desk, looking rather confused about something,

"Everything ok Prof?" Jonny asked, seeing that Elliot was using all his attention to try and make sense of what he was reading

"Not really, something doesn't add up here, the patient is clearly displaying signs of pulmonary stenosis, but there's nothing on the scans to suggest that it is!" Elliot said, just as Jac and Jonny walked over to his desk to have a look at the scans, Jac picked up the sheet of paper and held it up in the air,

"Mmmm, there's a slight indication that it is pulmonary stenosis, but if you look there, the left ventricle is narrower than the right, in many places, which is causing restricted blood flow, he needs a series of stents and a possible valve replacement!" Jac said, picking up on the slight shadowing and narrowing on the scans,

Elliot took the piece of paper off of Jac and took another look,

"Wow, your right! How did I miss that! It's obvious!" Elliot said, removing his glasses and looking at Jac, as did Jonny,

"She's got an eye for these things, haven't you sweetheart?" Jonny said, smiling as he saw how proud Jac was of herself that she had managed the diagnose a tricky illness

"I've stumbled across a couple of these in my time, they'e easy!" Jac replied, walking over to her desk, picking up the patient files and walking towards the door,

"Shall we do these ward rounds, we can prep Mr Rogers for theatre while we are at it!" Jac said to Elliot and Jonny, who followed her out of the room, backing off a little as Jonny spoke to Elliot,

"I don't know what you've done, but she's been in a brilliant mood all day!" Jonny said, leaning over to Elliot slightly, who looked at him gone out,

"All I did was listen to her and help her out, and allowing her in theatre probably helped the situation as well!" Elliot said, letting out a small smile as he looked at Jonny,

"Possibly, that could be a contributing factor!" Jonny said, laughing as they both knew Jac too well,

"Who knew that looking for gifts was such a difficult thing to do!" Elliot said, letting out a little sigh, as he thought back to when him and Jac were looking for Jonny's presents,

"I know the feeling, she is the most hardest person to buy gifts for! Oh and thanks for offering to go shopping with her tomorrow, keep an eye on her for me please!" Jonny said, to Elliot, who nodded in agreement,

"It's my pleasure, anything to get a day off from this place! And i'm worried she may go into early labour So, I didn't want her to go on her own!" Elliot said, as they reached the side bay, were Jac was standing waiting for them.

45 minutes later, the trio had just finished doing the ward rounds and were getting ready to go into theatre, Jac then had the sudden urge to use the toilet, so quickly ran to the ladies toilet on the ward, before she had an accident,

"Ill meet you in theatre 1!" Jac said as she walked out of the office.

As she got in there, she was hit by a wave of nausea, she picked up a cardboard bowl off of the sink area and took it into the cubicle with her and projectile vomited into it, little did she know that there was someone she knew in the ladies at the same time as her,

Mo cautiously stepped over to the cubicle where the noise was coming from and knocked on the door,

"Hello, are you ok in there?" She said, placing her ear against the door, so she could hear their answer,

"Yes, i'm fine, it'll pass!" Jac said, still not clicking on to who she was speaking to,

"Jac is that you, have you been sick again?" Mo asked, recognising Jac's voice from a mile off, Jac sat there frozen, as though she had been caught out, she was sure that Mo would put a stop to her going in to theatre.

"Yes and Yes, but i'm fine as I said, it will pass!" Jac said, finishing what she was doing and flushed the toilet, opening the cubicle door to be greeted by Mo,

"Jac, you look exhausted and pale, there is no way you're going into theatre like that!" Mo said standing next to Jac as she washed her hands and dried them,

"Mo, everything is fine, it's just my body preparing itself for labour, now back off!" Jac said, walking out of the bathroom and in direction of theatre one.

5 minutes later, Jac had reached the theatre and went to stand next to Jonny, as they waited for Elliot and Mo to arrive to perform the surgery,

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed!" Jonny said, wrapping his hand around Jac's hand,  
"Yes, i'm fine!" Jac replied, smiling as Elliot and Mo walked in to the operating theatre,

**2 and a half hours later, 6.30pm**

Elliot and Mo had finished the operation and had sent the patient to recovery, Jac and Jonny were stood in the anaesthetics room, chatting about the baby, until moments later they were interrupted by Mo,

"Are you feeling better now Jac?" Mo asked, leaning against the cabinets, causing Jonny to look at her funny,

"Why wouldn't she be, she's just feeling groggy because she's 2 weeks away from her due date!" Jonny explained as he looked at Mo,

"Yes, I'm fine, I was only sick once, nothing to be excited about!" Jac explained as she walked out of the anaesthetics room in a huff,

"When was she sick Mo?" Jonny asked, crossing his arms as he watched Jac through the small window,

"Just before theatre, it was quite a bit as well, it's just her body preparing for the birth, she'll be fine!" Mo said, before walking out aswell.

Back on the ward Jac was in the locker room, collecting all her stuff so she could go home, after a long shift. Seconds later Jonny came walking in, also coming to collect his stuff so they could go home,

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Jonny asked, sounding concerned for her health,

"It's nothing, you heard Mr T, it's gonna happen, so there's nothing to sing and dance about!"Jac replied, placing her bag on her shoulders,

"Lets go home, I'm knackered and hungry, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow!" Jac added, as she took hold of Jonny's hand, before they both walked out of the locker room...

**Hi,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I'm sorry if it sounds confusing and rushed,**

**The next chapter will be the shopping bit..**

**Please read and review...**


	5. Chapter 5

Race against Christmas time  
Chapter 5

...Back on the ward Jac was in the locker room, collecting all her stuff so she could go home, after a long shift. Seconds later Jonny came walking in, also coming to collect his stuff so they could go home,  
"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Jonny asked, sounding concerned for her health,  
"It's nothing, you heard Mr T, it's gonna happen, so there's nothing to sing and dance about!"Jac replied, placing her bag on her shoulders,  
"Lets go home, I'm knackered and hungry, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow!" Jac added, as she took hold of Jonny's hand, before they both walked out of the locker room...

It was a bright and sunny wintery day and Jac and Jonny were just waking up from a much needed sleep, Jac had been finding this stage if the pregnancy difficult, constantly having back pains, her ever expanding bump was getting bigger by the day and was finding it rather difficult to sleep, but Jonny had been very supportive, covering for her whilst she took sneaky naps in the on call room and lightening her work load.

Jac had managed to wake herself up enough to turn over and reach her phone off of the bed side table,pushing the button to see what time it was,  
"Is that really the time? I really Need to get a wiggle on!" Jac said, realising that it was 9.00 and she only had an hour and a half to get ready before Elliot was meeting her at the house,  
"What time are you meeting Elliot then?" Jonny said, during a yawn and wrapping his arm around Jac's waist,  
"He's meeting me here at half 10! I should really think about getting dressed!" Jac said, sitting herself up on the edge of the bed, before bringing herself up to her feet, picking up her clothes for the day mad making her way to the bathroom,  
"What time did you say that You were meeting Mo and Mr T?" Jac said, as she walked towards the bathroom,

"I'm meeting them in the town centre at 11.00 o clock!" Jonny replied, as he snuggled back into the duvet, as he watched Jac make her way to the en suite,  
"Oh right... Are you coming for a shower?" Jac asked, standing in the doorway and looking directly at Jonny, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her,  
"What? You actually want me to come in the shower with you? You're definitely going soft on me Naylor!" Jonny replied, shocked that she wanted him in the same room as her, whilst she was getting showered and dressed,  
"Ha funny! Now hurry up, before I change my mind!" Jac replied, walking into the bathroom, Jonny leaped out of bed and jogged towards the bathroom, knowing that Jac was serious when she said she would change her mind and didn't want to pass up on the opportunity to see her bump, he quickly ran in to the bathroom and closed the door behind him,

They both quickly got undressed, before filling up the bath with warm, bubbly water,. As soon as the bath was filled, they both stepped into the bath, Jonny helped Jac lower herself into the bath, before he sat down opposite her,  
"We'll his is cosy! I don't know about you but I enjoy having baths with you, it's comforting, just think we will be able to do this with our daughter in a couple of weeks!" Jonny said, excitedly as he got himself comfortable,  
"I know, it's weird to that we are going to be a mum and dad pretty soon! Anyway speaking of the baby, we need to talk about what we are going to get her!" Jac said, leaning back so her bump was poking out of the water,  
"How do you mean? Clothes pushchair, bottles?" Jonny asked, knowing the essentials that they needed to get for their daughter,  
"I know we have to get that you tool, I mean dummy's, the cot, nursery furniture and all that!" Jac replied, looking at Jonny who had leant forward to feel his little girl move and kick from inside her mothers womb.

After being in the bathroom for over half an hour talking about the baby, Jac and Jonny walked out of the en suite, fully clothed and ready for their full day of shopping ahead, Jac was wearing her new fitted cream top, black maternity leggings and beige jacket that Jonny had bought her last week, after she had spent the weekend complaining about how non of her clothes fit her anymore. They both then made their way downstairs, Jonny stood back, watching Jac as she walked ahead of him, still not over how beautiful that she looked with the bump. After he snapped out of his daydream and followed Jac downstairs.

Once they were both downstairs, Jonny made his way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, so he could make their morning brew before they left the house,  
"Cuppa?" Jonny shouted across the room, as Jac walked in to the living area, to get her bag,  
"Please!... Oh and did you want to take my car? It's much bigger than yours and we are going to need all the space we can get when we go shopping for the baby!" Jac asked, grabbing her car keys from out of her bag and taking them over to Jonny in the kitchen area.  
"Aye, you can do! I'll message you later when we have finished buying the presents!" Jonny said, picking up the kettle and pouring the hot liquid into their mugs,which both had their names on.

Jac then placed the car keys on the kitchen table and sat down at the breakfast bar,  
"Do you want some toast before you go, I don't want you fainting on Elliot!" Jonny asked, passing Jac her cup of tea and walking over to the bread bin,  
"Just one please, I'm feeling a bit queasy this morning!" Jac said, as she looked on her phone at her emails,  
"Coming right up me lady!" Jonny said, putting two pieces of bread into the toaster and pushing them down.

"Goodness me, Elliot will be here In half an hour, where is this morning going? Next thing we will know its Christmas!" Jac said, as she leant her chin in her hand,  
"Here you go, eat this and calm down!" Jonny said, placing her toast in front of her.  
"Thanks Maconie !" Jac replied as she picked up the toast and took a bite out of it,

25 minutes later, Elliot had just pulled up on to Jac and Jonny's driveway, he hoped out of the car and walked up to the front door, giving a brisk knock before he Waited to enter the house, Jac and Jonny jumped as soon as they heard the door knock,  
"I'll get it!" Jonny said, putting down his second cup of tea and making his way over to the door, opening it find Elliot stood their, wrapped up from the winter breeze,  
"Morning prof, she's just in here, oh and she's feeling a bit queasy today, so keep an eye on her!" Jonny whispered as Elliot walked In,  
"Morning Jonny, morning Jac, are you ready for the trip into town?" Elliot said, standing by the stairwell, as Jac went and got her coat,  
"I was born ready! Let's go!" Jac said, picking up her bag and kissing Jonny on the lips before she left the house...

*Hi,  
I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, i will be trying to update when I can,

Please read and review xx


End file.
